Conejo de Nieve
by Gisaku Ikiru
Summary: El pequeño Iván no podía estar mucho más contento, tenía el mejor de los regalos de navidad: ¡Un conejo de nieve! AU.


_¡Hola gente! Cuánto tiempo sin escribir... En fin, os traigo un three-shot RusiaxPrusia. La historia vino a mi cabeza el mediodía de este jueves al despertar, y como hacía tiempo que no escribía ni ná aproveché y me puse en ello. A ver cómo termina quedando todo esto al final :3_  
_  
En fin, enjoy~_

* * *

**Primer acto: "De cómo el niño de témpano adquirió su regalo de navidad"**

Las calles, como de costumbre, permanecían eternamente grises. Sobre todo en diciembre, cuando se convertían en el frío y crudo invierno mismo.

Poca gente iba y venía; mientras menos saliesen de sus casas, mejor. Una de ellas, más bien diminuta en comparación a las otras, se alzaba ante los demás corriendo bastante agitada y con mucha euforia.

Era pequeña, peligrosamente blanca y de mirada y sonrisa bastante gélidas. Un niño. Aún con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y lo que supone correr tan apresuradamente con él calante en los huesos, la frialdad y vacío de ellas no dejaban de ser tan desconcertantes como el mismo clima.

Ocurre por ello entonces que nuestra pequeña persona tenía un apodo entre las otras personas en miniatura, pero ella no gustaba de todo ello. Solía dolerle con cierta frecuencia el pecho cuando lo recordaba, aunque fuera bastante tenue su pesar.

_¡Niño de Témpano! ¡Niño de Témpano! El crudo invierno te consumirá..._

La puerta se abrió, y finalmente el niño había dejado de correr. Ahora ante él se vislumbraba un lugar bastante cálido...y repleto de madera. Todo era de madera: Piso, pared, techos y puertas por igual. De no ser por los delicados cristales de las ventanas y algunas vitrinas y repisas en exhibición tal vez se le haría un lugar bastante tosco y deprimente, pero ése no era el caso. Además, había mucha luz en el lugar, y una gran chimenea al fondo se encontraba encendida, lo cual se le hacía bastante idóneo a aquellos que buscaban un poco de calor o cobijo nada más entrar.

Era una tienda de antigüedades. ¿Cómo saberlo? Nada más había que ver toda la clase de baratijas y artilugios que en ella se almacenaban, así como también delicadas piezas de tal toque y sofisticación, remitentes a eras y siglos pasados. El viejo encanto del antaño inundaba descaradaremente el lugar.

El encargado del lugar, mientras, observaba al niño jadeante en la entrada sujetarse de sus rodillas ante el cansancio. Aunque no lo pareciera, tenía sobre sus hombros muchos años de edad, cosa que sólo podía notarse al ver su dura mirada y sus gestos. Tenía las cejas bastante pobladas y el cabello rubio, y ocasionalmente le agradaba tomar té a horas desconocidas para muchos locales. Parecía estar bastante cómodo en su lugar al tiempo en que finalmente miraba la cara del niño, mucho más recompuesto ya.

"¡Quiero comprar algo!", decía el chiquillo tendiéndole entre sus pequeñas manos unas cuantas monedas oropeladas, "Padre y Madre me han dado mi premio para estas navidades por ser un buen chico y hacer todo lo que se me pedía".

El viejo hombre le miró, nostalgia en mano, y sonrió levemente, al momento en que daba su aprobación al asentir ligeramente con su cabeza.

"Observa todo el tiempo que quieras, sólo recuerda que no debes llegar tan tarde a casa."

La mirada aún vacua del niño se engrandeció, brillando intensamente por toda la emoción que ebullía de ella. Rápidamente comenzó a revolotear por el lugar, observando fascinado todas y cada una de las esquinas y zonas que se encontrasen adornadas por todas aquellas figuritas y juguetes tan enternecedores y preferidos por los pequeñines para las fiestas decembrinas. Sólo cuando pudo dejar de ver uno de los escaparates cercanos a la entrada notó que algo raro había en ese lugar.

Se detuvo por unos instantes y comenzó a verlo todo de nuevo: Las paredes, el piso, el techo, las puertas, el encargado... y el otro sujeto que ahora discutía con el viejo muy acaloradamente...

Sí, había algo raro, sin duda.

"¿Te dignarás algún día a irte de este lugar? Eres realmente molesto."

"¡Sigue soñando, viejo decrépito! Éste es nuevo territorio del gran Ore-Sama, kesesesese~"

"¿Y eso según quién? Legalmente este lugar me pertenece y puedo patear y sacar tu culo de aquí si me place. Ahora sólo estoy siendo caballeroso y benevolente contigo..."

El chico contemplaba curioso cómo ambos hombres realizaban el intercambio de palabras entre gritos y frases que él realmente no podía comprender, pero que sabía que, de alguna forma, no tenían que ser algo necesariamente agradable. No se les veía contento a ninguno de los dos, aunque tampoco podía decir que estuviesen realmente molestos el uno con el otro. Al menos eso era lo que demostraba el viejo señor de la tienda con cara de verdadero fastidio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos y su mirada parecía mostrarse más cansada de lo habitual. Por otra parte, el otro hombre no dejaba de sonreír bastante satisfecho con lo que estaba diciendo.

Verdaderamente no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo viéndoles así, de esa forma, pero hubo un momento en el que sencillamente las habladurías y gritos cesaron, y ahora el abiertamente observado era él. Se sorprendió un poco avergonzado en el momento en que ambas miradas adultas se fijaron en él tan afiladamente como les era posible.

-¿Qué tienes, niño?- dijo la voz que no le resultó nada familiar: La del otro hombre. Fue así como su vista se enfocó directamente en él.

...Y entre más le veía, más y más se embelesaba ante su aspecto: Piel enfermizamente blanca, igual o incluso mucho más que la de él; ojos de un rojo muy puro, sangrantes; y cabellos platinados, casi blancos. Tenía una mirada bastante curiosa, hiperactiva e intensa, y una mueca rara presente en su sonrisa. _Prepotente_. Su voz también le había sonado de esa manera.

Sin poder detener por mucho más tiempo su curiosidad, se acercó de lleno a él y tomó una de sus manos. Dedos largos y delgados, y manos igualmente delgadas, aunque toscas y algo gastadas como las de todos los adultos. Pero muy blancas... y cálidas...

Cálida... ésa era la palabra.

"_Oye, peque, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo afuera? Vamos a hacer conejos de nieve."_

"_¿Conejos de nieve? ¡Sí, vamos!"_

"_Ve y dile a tu hermana Natalia también, iremos todos juntos a hacer conejitos"_

"_¿Todos juntos? ¿De verdad?"_

"_Por supuesto, ahora ve cogiendo tu bufanda que está haciendo mucho frío."_

"_¡Como digas, hermanita!"_

Sostuvo muy fuerte la mano albina y giró su mirada llena de determinación hacia el encargado.

"¿Me lo puedo llevar?", preguntó bastante entusiasmado, aún sin caer en cuenta de lo que estaba realmente haciendo. "Siempre me han gustado mucho los conejos pero nunca tuve uno en casa, así que..."

La cara del hombre albino se petrificó, y el viejo encargado no sabía qué hacer. Aunque el ver al chico tan alegre y contento mientras agitaba la mano del ahora inmóvil y gris hombre, quien no cabía en mayor sorpresa, de alguna forma le agradaba mucho. Luego de meditarlo por una serie de minutos y al mirar como último al albino con cierta sonrisilla zocarrona, finalmente tomó su decisión.

"De acuerdo, está bien. Todo tuyo." contestó satisfecho.

Y como si de magia se tratase, las palabras de aquel encargado inglés realzaron con increíble mejora el semblante del niño, el cual sintió unas terribles ganas de chillar y pegar brinquitos en el lugar, a la vez que sacó de su petrificación al otro hombre, el cual pareció mostrarse bastate reacio y agresivo, mientras le gritaba una serie de cosas (más todavía) al señor, gesticulando exageradamente e intentando zafarse del agarre del niño.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No me iré con este estúpido mocoso!"

"Ay, ya, deja el escándalo. Con suerte te irás de aquí y me dejarás en paz de una buena vez.", soltaba el inglés haciendo un gesto con la mano que denigraba el nivel de importancia que le daba la nueva adquisición al tema. "Además, no ganas nada con gritar y seguir quejándote. De igual forma, nadie te hará caso y lo sabes."

El hombre entonces paró en seco su pataleta y sólo pudo poner un gesto rabioso e impotente en su rostro mientras observaba al tendente, buscando así la forma de acribillarle con tan sólo mirarle. El niño ante la nueva disputa no entendía nada, pero se sentía bastante contento y feliz mientras tambaleaba la mano de aquel hombre y la acariciaba con cierta torpeza y cariño.

"Niño, debes de saber una cosa", llamó su atención el inglés, captándola con suma facilidad, como si de su padre se tratara, "Este conejo es de lo que no hay, puede ser bastante molesto", puntualizó, "Envejece bastante lento en comparación a otros conejos y se puede alimentar hasta dos veces al día. Eso sí, cuida lo que come, que a él le encanta comer mucha basura", refunfuñó, "Por el resto no te preocupes, él puede hacerlo todo solo. ¿Me prometerás cuidarlo mucho? Si tienes algún problema con este idiota, puedes volver a acá y contármelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El niño observaba fijamente aquellas orbes verdes, procesando todo lo que le decían con cuidado y sonriendo ampliamente ante la idea de alimentar y bañar a su conejo, aparte de jugar con él.

"¡Entendido! Prometo cuidarlo _mucho_. Será mi bien _más_ preciado."

Y aunque tal vez su intención fuera otra al decir eso, lo cierto es que sonó bastante gélido y aterrador. Todo ello portando una sonrisa que se supone debería ser infantil y alegre, pero que hacía un tremendo contraste con lo que dijo y la forma en la que lo hizo. Simplemente, _un témpano_.

El viejo observó con picardía al pobre albino ante lo que ya pensaba podría sucederle con el niño de ahora en adelante, y el hombre no pudo evitar tragar grueso y pararse firme y rectamente.

"_¿Qué demonios?, ¡pero si es sólo un niño! No voy a dejar que un estúpido crío me diga lo que tengo que hacer ni que me trate como a una estúpida mascota. ¡El increíble yo es demasiado asombroso como para ello! ¡Todos, arrodíllense ante mí!"_

Y de la nada, el asombroso ser empezó a reír satisfactoriamente solo. El niño le miró con cierta curiosidad, pero luego empezó a reírse por lo bajito también mientras le halaba ahora por la muñeca. Se acercó ante la antigua caja en donde se encontraba el inglés y empezó a sacar el oropel de sus bolsillos, contándolos con sumo recelo.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?", preguntó bastante inquieto el niño. Temía que el dinero no le alcanzase.

El inglés le observó con cierto asombro para luego empezar a reír abierta y descaradamente ante la pequeña criatura y el albino.

"Ya te dije que te lo podías llevar, no vale la pena pagar ni una sola moneda por este mequetrefe.", soltó increíblemente alegre, "Así que sí, te lo doy gratis"

Por un momento el niño no cabía en mayor gozo. ¡Estaba la mar de contento! Sus manos le temblaban un poco, y estaba bastante sonrosado. No podía parar de sonreír.

"¡Vaya! ¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

Y sin pensarlo mucho más salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, sujetando firmemente la muñeca del hombre albino. ¡No podía esperar a mostrarle a sus hermanas lo que había comprado para él!

Al final, ni siquiera hubo tiempo suficiente para que alguno de los dos adultos reaccionara debidamente hablando. La tienda quedó rápidamente igual de sola como lo había estado desde la mañana y el viejo simplemente no pudo comprender muy bien qué rayos había pasado. Pero ya qué, finalmente agitó su cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos, y observó sonriente la vitrina en donde hubiera visto al niño apenas en la mañana antes de entrar. Su mirada entonces se fijó punzante en el reflectante cristal.

"Buena suerte, _Prusia_", dijo en voz alta, dejando ir con esas palabras toda la alegría que pareció tener hace un momento. Volviendo a adoptar su expresión aciaga de siempre...

* * *

_Y bueno, lo de siempre. Comentarios de cualquier tipo en la caja para reviews, etc., etc., etc..._


End file.
